


Meeting You

by StrugglingWriter



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluffy, Jealousy, dan's a cutie, this is going to be a long series so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingWriter/pseuds/StrugglingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's best friend, Alice, had yet to meet the Grumps. What will happen when she does? Who is the tall, lanky cutie she'll fall in love with? Will we ever know? Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this since the description was very good and that's like the most important thing. Make sure to leave a kudos bc I tend to delete my work but if I know you like it then I probably won't.

"Just please hurry up, Alice!" Barry pled through the phone as I locked the door to my apartment. 

I shoved my keys into my pocket and retrieved the phone from where it was resting between my shoulder and ear.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving right now." I sighed.

"Thank youuuu!" Barry sang and promptly hung up as I climbed into my car.

I pocketed my phone and lightly sighed.

Barry was my best friend since I could remember.

We were friends when he joined the Game Grumps and we've been friends ever since.

I had never formally met all of the Grumps. Suzy hung out with us once when we went to a museum and I was just introduced to Ross at some kind of function.

I always thought it was weird I'd never met the others. Especially Dan since he was Barry's roommate.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the speed bump of the parking lot outside of the office where the Grumps worked.

I pulled my car into a spot and slid out of the sit.

I was nervous. Dan and Arin were like the bosses of the place. Kind of? They're the headliners in a way I guess.

I pulled out my phone and texted Barry.

**Yo, which floor do I go to?**

A second later he texted me back just saying penthouse.

I walked into the elevator and pushed the top button.

God, I was nervous.

I tried to calm myself down.

They were just Barry's friends right? Barry's cool and chill so they should be cool and chill. I have nothing to worry about.

The elevator beeped and the doors slid open.

The large space was littered with tables that had computers and papers covering almost all of them. Random posters screened the modern brick walls.

Barry popped his head up from a computer monitor and gave me a wide smile.

Suzy and Ross just looked up and greeted me politely.

I entered the cluttered space and smiled back at Barry.

"Heyo!" He beamed and gave me a big bear hug.

I hugged back and shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets.

"Hey, dude."

"Arin and Dan are finishing up a Game Grumps episode, so they'll be out any second." he said as he led me to his desk.

I sat in a little chair next to his seat and bit my lip.

"Nervous?" Barry slightly giggled.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't be but people just kinda freak me out, you know?"

Barry nodded and gave me a comforting smile.

"It's not like they're all big and scary." Barry waved his hands around dramatically making me giggle. "You're fine, Alice."

"Thanks, Care Bear."

Barry smiled and shook his head at the nickname then returned to editing.

He was right, I shouldn't be afraid. There is absolutely no reason to be afraid. These were just normal people.

A pair of voices suddenly appeared as the door to the recording room swung open.

A tall, lanky man with a big curly afro strode out of the room with a cute guy with a blonde streak in his hair tailing behind him.

I looked back at the lanky guy. A huge smile was plastered across his face as he threw his head back and laughed at whatever the other man happened to say.

Barry elbowed my side.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

We got up and strolled over to them.

They turned towards us and gave me toothy smiles.

"Is this the girl you _finally_ brought to meet us." Arin drew out finally.

"I'm Danny." The other one said shyly and extended his large hand towards me.

I shook it and smiled.

"I'm Alice."

"Ha, yeah, I know. You're like the only thing Barry talks about." He giggled.

Wow, ok, fuck. His giggle was adorable, no big deal.

I felt a blush form on my cheeks and giggled a bit too.

Arin turned to Barry. "The recording fucked up a bit." He sighed handing Barry the drive. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, just show me where it fucked up. This'll just take a second, Alice." I nodded as they headed off to his desk.

I lightly scratched my head and turned back to Dan. He gave me a kind smile that made my heart flutter a bit.

"So...um...Barry told me you were in a band." I said trying to eliminate the awkwardness.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm in two actually, Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb."

I nodded. "Nice, what kind of music do you make?"

"Ninja Sex Party is just kinda sexual jokes and stuff and Starbomb is all about video games. Arin's actually in it."

I politely nodded.

Topics. More topics. I need topics.

"Um...I was in a band in highschool."

Shit. Bad topic.

"Oh, rad! What kind of music did you make?"

I smiled to myself for his outdated use of rad and dismissively waved my hand.

"It was just a shitty Weezer cover band."

He laughed and my heart fluttered again. There was that adorable fucking laugh. 

"You know, that's how really good bands can start." He said still giggling a bit.

"Yeah, it really got me into playing guitar. So that's something."

"You play guitar?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Rad! I can play, but I'm not super good. I'm more of a singer."

"I can't sing for shit, so I guess we're about even."

He laughed sweetly again. "Ha, yeah, I'll give you singing lessons if you give me guitar lessons."

"You have yourself deal, Mr. Avidan."

We playfully shook hands and laughed as Barry walked back over.

"Ok, all done. You ready to go get lunch?"

I nodded and smiled at Dan.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Um, nice meeting you too."

I began to walk off with Barry when Dan's baritone voice called out my name.

I turned back around.

"Do you think I could, um...get your number?" He said shyly.

"No, yeah, of course." I beamed with a scarlet blush spread across my cheeks.

He gave me his phone and I tapped my number in it before we exchanged toothy smiles and I walked off with Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was shitty, it's 2:39 AM and I have school tomorrow so not only am I exhausted, but i'm stressed as fuck. and I'm just generally bad at dialogue


End file.
